notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 80: Your Own Personal Hell (The Hellfire Chronicles)
'''Your Own Personal Hell '''is the eightieth episode in the series, and the fourth in The Hellfire Chronicles. The Band of Boobs continue their journey to the next layer of Hell and immediately find themselves in hot water! Hardwon taps into his dwarven heritage, Moonshine opens up her fungal network, and Beverly confronts an anti-paladin. Plot Synopsis The Band of Boobs enter the third level of Hell, Gluttony, after leaving the Honey Trap Casino by elevator. Their descent takes a long time and leads to scaly cave with a dark abyss below. Paw Paw sniffs the air and warns The Boobs of danger. Rising from the abyss, a tide of bubbling acid filled with sickly monsters skitter up the walls at them. The Boobs realize they'll need to rip through the walls of the stomach they're inside of if they don't want to get fried alive, and decide to attack the walls. Moonshine and Hardwon begin ripping into the fleshy insides of the stomach, and they're successful in making progress. As they continue to break through the wall, Bastion appears, begging them for a bite of their flesh. As Hardwon continues to smash away at the wall, Moonshine falls into the acid, but Bev is able to save her from being burned alive. Afterwards, Hardwon breaks through the wall and The Boobs make their way out of the gargantuan worm, thrown into a horrible hail storm. Hardwon and Balnor are flung into different, unknown directions. Beverly, Moonshine, and Paw Paw manage to reconvene, but eventually decide to let the muddy ground take them into the next layer of Hell. Hardwon awakens in Greed after having sunken through the ground of Gluttony. He finds himself in a cave where golden coins fill the ground and tortured souls search for artifacts which they sold their lives for. Wilhelm Bronzebeard appears as a hell-fire dragon, searching for the Bronzebeard Kingshammer. Hardwon, with the help of the Queenshammer and Coldain, senses the Bronzebeard Kingshammer in a stalactite. During this moment, Hardwon has a flashback to the Dwarphanage, where Grimthor Maganus lets him hold his hammer, calling him a true dwarf despite those who bully the young Hardwon. Moonshine arrives in a forest full of rotted trees, dead plants, and with a thick fog. The amount of death seems akin to Crick Rot, and she finds a carving which reads "Marabelle Lives!" Moonshine finds a suffering myconid who explains that Marabelle doesn't truly live, but her remaining spores have formed a network together to pose as her. The myconid explains that they didn't want to join because they didn't want to hurt The Crick, and Moonshine invites them into her network. Moonshine has a flashback to when she was young, specifically to when she met Paw Paw scrambling around Mee-Maw's house. She is able to convince Paw Paw to calm down by offering him gumbo without the use of spells to stop him. Upon returning to the present, she gains power after merging with the myconid, but Paw Paw is consumed by the ground. Beverly arrives at a burning strip of churches, where nude, faceless monsters struggle to fly with their clipped wings. He is able to calm one down, but it cannot speak back due to a lack of a mouth, but it directs him to a burning church of Pelor. Bev spots his father, clipping the wings of these creatures. Bev has a flashback to Galaderon, three years ago when the old vizier was executed for poisoning King Henrick, stopped by the legendary heroes. Bev was ordered to be there by his father, who is carrying out the execution, and he stands next to Egwene. As Merrick High Hill reads the man his last rights, Bev and Egwene talk about death and how it sucks. She talks about her parents who had died in The War Against Asmodeus and explains that she feels this is the right way to deal with bad people. Back in the present, Bev approaches his father, who wishes he hadn't come. He tries to convince him to join him and face Thiala, but he is convinced otherwise by the distant voice of Moonshine's spore network. She is able to convince him not to join his father, and the two face down. Music and Sound Effects * "Scary Ambiance" by ashleyxxpiano at Freesound.org. * "Deal with a Devil" by Emily Axford. * "The Bronzebeard Legacy" by Emily Axford. * "Sumpin's a Mess Out West" by Emily Axford. * "Mee Maw's Burden" by Emily Axford. * "Moonshine's Stump" by Emily Axford. * "The Kingshammer" by Emily Axford. * "Unknown Tome" by Emily Axford. * "Bash at the Gash" by Emily Axford. Quotes * "A child has a duty to his father, but a hero has a duty to the world." - Moonshine to Beverly Trivia * Vertical Limit and Cliffhanger are referenced multiple times as The Boobs hang onto the walls of the worm. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADDPod Subreddit Thread Category:Season 1 Category:The Hellfire Chronicles